The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic communication and more particularly to transmit/receive switches which may be used in electronic devices.
Many electronic devices such as notebook and laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like include one or more wireless transceivers to send and receive data via wireless networks. Multi-mode devices, which can transceiver data on multiple different wireless networks, may share hardware, e.g., transmitters, receivers, antennas, etc., in order to reduce both the cost and size of a device. Further, in some modulation schemes the transmitter operates on one frequency and the receiver operates on a separate frequency, and a duplexer may be used to separate the frequencies. In a time-duplex-division scheme the transmission and receive functions may be separated in time.
These schemes may utilize a switching device to switch a transceiver between a transmit mode and a receive mode. Accordingly, switching arrangements in a wireless transceiver may find utility.